Plot Twist
by BrittzandTana
Summary: Emison is finally going to get their chance to grow like a normal couple - what with all of the A stuff over with! We start at the end of the S6 Summer Finale, and then we twist around some things, and now Emison is going off to California together! The power of writing :D AU Emison with Canon backstory! (Currently a One-Shot, may continue in the future) ;)


**A/N: Helloooooo :) Now, before you say ANYTHING, I'm SO SORRY for not updating like... anything... at all! My life is SO hectic right now, but this idea came to me and I couldn't NOT write it, because WTF PLL S6A FINALE!**

 **This story is a major plot twist to the ending of the ep ;)**

 **Ooh hi, btw, I'm Tana. I'm pretty cool (gay), and I love PLL, Glee, TVD, Faking It, Carmilla, The 100, SoN, Switched At Birth... yeah, I love lots of things. I write a lot of fanfiction. Check it out if you haven't before :) Especially Emison ;) Yea, check that stuff out ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own PLL!**

 **PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Emily checked over the contents in the trunk of her car. Everything seemed to be there. She was making a pretty big move – all the way to San Francisco. If she forgot something, well, that wouldn't be the greatest start to her new life.

It was insane to think that Charles – or well, Cece – was done. She was done with the game, after she attempted to finish it by blowing Radley to smithereens. Luckily, that hadn't really worked out. The cops had her in a pretty high security prison thing, far outside of Rosewood, and far from Emily's new home in San Francisco. The thing was, Emily still didn't feel so safe, even after the whole summer of trying to relax. She supposed that she would have to work on convincing herself that A was gone now. Charles... Cece was gone now.

Taking a deep breath, Emily closed her eyes and cleared her mind of all of it, and then she slid into the front seat of her car. She'd already said goodbye to her mom, and now she just had to say goodbye to all of her friends...

Well, not all of them. At the beginning of summer, Aria had gone to LA for her internship, and had somehow ended up getting a big opportunity job, to start once she started college at UCLA that fall. Emily, in the mean time, was going to UCSF, so she'd only be a few hours out from Aria. She didn't really have any big plans – she still couldn't swim competitively, and she hadn't ever had very many big ambitions aside from that. She figured that she could figure something out at UCSF, though.

She'd gotten accepted at a couple of other schools, but she'd chosen UCSF because... well, she wouldn't be going alone. Besides Aria going to UCLA a few hours away, Alison was also going to San Francisco – where she claimed that she'd always wanted to live – and she was going to UCSF with Emily.

Emily was approaching Alison's house – where they had all decided to meet – when she finally felt a smile grow on her face. The best thing that had happened to her over the summer was... well, Alison. After everything, she would be completely stupid to say that she had lost her feelings for Alison. Sara had almost been a sort of wake up call. She was a connection to Alison, in a way, that Emily felt she could latch onto. It wasn't until she realized that Sara was just as bad as A that she realized that whatever feelings she had for her... they weren't as real as what she could still feel pumping through her heart for Alison. Love.

The only thing was that Emily had still not approached Alison about it. She was scared of the response, and of jeopardizing their move together to San Fran. They'd started planning it as soon as they had realized that they could both go to the same school. Neither of them felt stable enough to move alone – how the others were shocked Emily, to be honest.

Despite not having told Alison about her feelings, Emily knew that Alison was aware of them already. After all, Alison _always_ knew, and had _always_ known. And deep down, Emily had always known that Alison reciprocated them, and after their... _moment_ together in bed after Alison had gotten back to Rosewood... Emily was nearly positive of Alison's feelings toward her. All she had to do was get Alison to talk about them, and she knew that she could do it now. There was nothing to stop them – no crazy psycho bitch, no crazy family members, no crazy laws...

Emily felt as if this was their moment.

But she was still so scared of everything, and she had no reason to be.

Pulling up to the house, she saw four other cars parked messily along the side of the road. Unfortunately, due to their amount of stuff, Emily and Alison couldn't ride together. Not to mention, they each needed their own car in California.

"Emily!" everyone exclaimed as she hopped out of her car. Leave it to her to be the last one.

"Sorry! It took me a while to make sure that I have everything," Emily insisted, smiling at her friends. Her eyes lingered on Alison for a moment, and the blonde gave her a wide smile.

"How much did you pack?" Spencer demanded, looking into the back window of her car. "Oh my god, how many pairs of flip flops do you need?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Please, I only have like... six in there."

"I'm the one going to _LA_ , and I have like one pair," Aria piped up.

Alison laughed. "Aria, you pretty much only wear knee high boots and heels."

"Whatever," Aria muttered, though she was smiling and shaking her head playfully. Emily loved how they had all fallen into this nice, clean friendship. There was no more lying, or belittling. They loved each other, truly and with everything out in the open. It was way better than the past... so much so that Emily sometimes found herself being happy that all of the shit with A had happened in the first place. How else would they have gotten so close?

Spencer sighed. "I'm going to miss you guys so much."

"I can't believe that we're all leaving," Hanna said, looking around at everyone.

"After everything... it feels like there's nowhere to be but with each other," Alison stated, exhaling slowly. "But I'm glad that we get to do this. This is good for us... all of us. We need to experience life for once."

"Without living it in fear of losing it," Emily added.

Spencer nodded. "We've got this... you guys, we're going to take hold of our lives for once and we're going to control every part of it."

"Hell yeah, we are!" Aria agreed, grinning. Spencer grabbed Aria in a side hug as they laughed, and Alison suddenly grabbed Emily's hand with both of hers, squeezing it tightly like she'd done on the night that they'd found her. Emily flashed her a smile, and then the hugs began, which meant that the hand was released.

Emily squeezed her best friends in tight hugs, murmuring sad, but happy, goodbyes. It felt almost like the end of something, but at the same time, it was the biggest beginning ever. After hugging everyone, Alison smiled at her and grabbed her in a hug. "See you in San Fran."

Chuckling, Emily nodded, hugging Alison tightly. "Yeah, you'll see me there."

Then they all split up.

It was painful to drive out of Rosewood and watch as her and her best friends' cars split off into different directions than hers. Well, two of them, anyway. Aria was on the same path as her and Alison for the most part, until they got into Nevada or so. Aria was also planning a night stop, which was probably a good idea, but Alison and Emily had both agreed that they wanted to drive through the night. They were both so sick of waiting for everything, and who could really blame them?

There were definitely some stops for both of them, for food and bathroom use of course, but they were short and not so full of talking. It was like they were both saving all of their energy for their new home.

Amazingly, Emily's dad had been on a trip to somewhere in California, and he had stopped in San Francisco to set up their new apartment. He hadn't told Emily about it until a few days prior to leaving Rosewood, but she was super grateful. That meant that their first night in San Francisco could be spent in their own, brand new beds.

It was an exciting thought, moving on.

Especially with Alison.

And, hopefully, with Alison as more than just her roommate.

Hours and hours later, Emily and Alison drove up to their new apartment building, just a few minutes away from the UCSF campus. They both got out of their cars, knowing that the trip was over, and looked at each other. "We made it!" Alison squealed, smiling adorably wide.

"Yes, we did!"

* * *

 **So I'm not quite sure how long this will be, but I have a loose plan. Clearly a few things were different - Aria is going to LA, for one. Not to mention that Alison isn't staying in Rosewood, she's going to the University of California in San Francisco, obvs lol... :D**

 **Originally I wanted them to go to UCLA, but my Spashley story takes place at UCLA, and I can't do that in two different stories at once. It literally made me feel gross writing that over again. Ew. Haha so yeah UCSF instead :D**

 **I hope you like the first chapter. The next chapter has some cutesy things planned x3 Yay :3**

 **I'm back with Emison, apparently. I couldn't help it man. Firstly, I screamed and cheered when I watched Em punch Sara, and then when Emison held hands and hugged OMFG I screamed so loud and then they had to ruin it by not giving us a kiss and then the Alison having a different last name thing... OMG this is all I can do to try and heal my broken heart and, presumably, yours as well.**

 **So I hope you'll enjoy this story :) PLEASE REVIEWWW! :D Also, follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! Tweet me that you read this, and I'll FOLLOW YOU BACK! :D**


End file.
